The Kuuga Kid
by THEHEROWENEED
Summary: The Gurongi have awaked and seek to bring out "the Ultimate Darkness". Now Daniel LaRusso must fight off the Gurongi as the newest Kuuga. No Fear! No Pain!


Daniel LaRusso was walking around the remains of the town as he was helping anyone he can after the typhoon yesterday. Things were going along better. Sato had forgiven Mr. Miyagi as he forgiven him. And Yumiko asked him to be at the annual O Bon Festival of the village. Everything was going alright here. " _I wonder that dickweed Chozen is right now?",_ as Daniel thought. He didn't linger on it long as he was going to prepare for the festival.

Meanwhile, Chozen was wandering around the coast of Okinawa, he walked into a cave he found to rest in. "I swear, Daniel LaRusso, I will have my vengeance, and I will regain my honor", he grumbled before placing his hand on what looked to be a weathered and eroded stone sarcophagus. The sarcophagus then began to crumble and rumble as Chozen looked on in confusion, then, a white spirit flew and looked Chozen, who took a defensive stance before the spirit merged with Chozen, possessing him. The new being was shadowed and the only thing seen was his golden horns. He then unleashed his power by shattering the seal on the wall behind. Now there stood 200 of these horrific monsters in the cave before multiple murmurs were about.

"Master!"

"We're Free!"

"We are alive once again!"

"Enough", the golden-horned being commanded," I only need 48 of you". He proceeded to vaporize the useless 152 before facing one of the beasts, a spider humanoid creature. " I need you to find Kuuga's descendant. He's somewhere." "yes, my lord", the spider creature replied.

Yukie's Home

" Hey, Mr. Miyagi, mind if I borrow the headband again?", Daniel asked. Daniel didn't see Mr. Miyagi anywhere. He did spot a small wooden box with gold linings and decorations on it. Daniel, curious, looked inside and saw a stone slab with a red gem in the middle. he only took a glimpse before he heard Mr. Miyagi coming back. "Ah, Daniel-san, it's in the small suitcase, the old master answered before Daniel wanted to ask something. "By the way, what is that in the box?" Mr. Miyagi's face tensed in seriousness before calming down. "Something handed to me by my father." "Oh", Daniel replied with regret. Mr. Miyagi's father died a few days earlier. " Now Daniel-san, we must hurry. The festival starts soon."

Festival Castle

Daniel was enjoying himself so far, and now Kumiko was about to dance. daniel just found her beautiful while she performed. Everything just seemed so still. Well, except the sound of feet shuffling around. He didn't see anyone walking around, but then, Daniel saw the spider creature from before crawling alongside the castle walls and jumped behind Kumiko and swatted with enough force to knock her into the moat."

"KUMIKO!",Daniel shouted before jumping into the shallow moat along with Mr. Miyagi, but he accidentally sprains his ankle as he jumps in to help Kumiko. They both bring Kumiko to Yukie before the spider creature announced himself.

"I am Zu-Gamun-Ba of the Gurongi! I demand to fight the successor of Kuuga!

Daniel looked over at Mr. Miyagi and saw that this Zubat thing was after Mr. Miyagi. But with his broken ankle, he couldn't fight. Daniel decided to take initiative.

" I'm what you're looking for, bug brain!",Daniel shouted as he caught the attention of Zu-Gamun-Ba. Mr. Miyagi was in shock. Daniel-san had no chance against the Gurongi. " I see", replied the Spider Gurongi. "Now prepare to face death!" The two engaged in combat. Zu-Gamun-Ba was attacking with a flurry of kicks and punches as Daniel desperately tries to dodge before being knocked to the ground with a single punch. Daniel starts coughing blood as Zu-Gamun-Ba goes for the killing blow. Then, Mr. Miyagi holds out the same box from earlier. "Here, Daniel-San! Place it on your waist!", he shouts before tossing the box to Daniel. He catches it, and before Za-Gamun-Ba can kill him, Daniel places the stone on his waist, giving him newfound energy. He sucessfully holds the Gurongi's punch, and cripples his leg with a punch to his leg. As Daniel tossses him aside, armor forms around him before becoming Kuuga Growing form. Za-Gamun-Ba runs away in defeat before Daniel looks at himself in awe and curiousness. "Mr. Miyagi, what am I?", he asked as Mr Miyagi answered back. "Daniel-san. You are the legendary warrior Kuuga."


End file.
